Dino Attack RPG/Timeline
This is a timeline of major events leading up to the Dino Attack. 1930s 1930 *Ronald Alexander is born in Town Plan. 1931 *Zachary Abody is born in Town Plan. 1932 *George Ogel is born in Town Plan. 1934 *Catherine Alexander is born in Town Plan. The Alexander family is hit hard by the Great Depression and decides to put her up for adoption. Catherine Alexander is adopted by Hendrik and Ariane Schattenberg in Barron, and her name is Germanicized to Katerina Schattenberg. *Frank Einstein is born in Germany. 1940s 1942 *Solomon Koplowitz is born to an old money family in Barron. 1950s 1956 *Athena Chase is born in LEGO Town. 1957 *Ronald Alexander takes his first dosage of the anti-aging serum. He continues to inject himself with the substance, unaware that he is overdosing himself. *Zachary Abody, George Ogel, and Ronald Alexander attend their high school reunion. George Ogel meets Talia Kaahs and falls in love. 1958 *George Ogel and Talia Kaahs are due to be wed, but Ronald Alexander kidnaps the bride and puts her into stasis when she does not love him. George Ogel falls into a depression, believing that Talia Kaahs stood him up on their wedding day. 1960s 1960 *Nicholas Saran and Clark Deadworth are born. 1961 *Jack O'Neill is born. 1964 *Solomon Koplowitz studies philosophy at Oxford. 1965 *Bartholomew Helmutson is born. 1967 *Randal Tennoly is born. 1968 *Carl Lutsky, Trigger, Pharisee, and Attila Hunstman are born. 1970s 1972 *Edgar Larson is born. *John Michael Dorian is born in LEGO Town. 1973 *David Norman and Epsilon are born. 1975 *Osprey is born. 1976 *Reptile and Magma are born. *Peter Walter is born on March 23. 1977 *Gahiji Thutmose is born in a Bedouin tribe in the Egyptian desert on January 1. 1978 *Chupacabra and Zonic are born. *The Brickster creates Ogelis Asteroid and an army of Brickster-Bots, then assembles a Minifig to serve as his brother. He unintentionally builds a baby and so abandons him on LEGO Island. The baby is found by the Infomaniac, adopted by Zachary and Faith Abody, and given the name Peter Abody. *Peter Walter's parents are killed, but Peter is found and raised by Eskimos. *Solomon Koplowitz receives his doctorate and begins teaching philosophy. *Shannon Grimton is born in LEGO Town. 1979 *Dan Harra, Mort, Joe Harry, and Blaire Darkling are born. 1980s 1980 *Venom and Blade of Doom are born. 1981 *Mathew Cyrista is born. *Nicholas Saran becomes a police officer in the LEGO Island police department. 1982 *Pilot and Thomas Craft are born. 1983 *Fox is born. 1984 *Amanda Remous, Kotua, and Hunter 2000 are born.Kotua's age is listed as 20 for both Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG. This timeline assumes that this is a simple error and that Kotua is 26 years old in Dino Attack RPG. 1985 *Spencer Portman, Charlie, and Benjamin Shiller are born. *Nicholas Saran is forced to retire from the L.I.P.D after he loses his leg. He opts to go back to college and get his PhD. 1986 *David O'Neal, Oswald Fabello, Alpha, Zap, Dromus, Nui, VM, and Tesh Carrey are born. 1987 *Zenna, Charlie Schultz, Benton Kabrinsky, Tod Fabello, Jacob Coruhn, Isaac Craft, Alpha Mantax, and Duke are born. *Laxus is born on Mars.This timeline assumes that the ages provided on Laxus's article are in Earth years, not Martian years. *Gahiji Thutmose murders his abusive father and runs away to Cairo where he falls in with a violent gang. 1988 *Web, Voltage, and Marcovian Beorgson are born. 1989 *Leonidas Spartana, Zelda Frodongan, Ammo, Sereve, Turahk-Kal, GoldEagle, Eskay, Gargan, Snake of Spades, and Jake Hunter are born. *The Abody family leaves LEGO Island and moves to LEGO Town. Peter Abody goes to a new middle school, where he is bullied and picked on by most of his classmates, but is befriended by Shannon Grimton. 1990s 1990 *Krystal Portman, Zero, Kai, and Canama are born.When Canama and Cookieo signed up, they were both severely underage. As Canama is the older brother of the two siblings, his age has been changed to 20 so that he can still be 3 years older than his younger brother, whose age was changed to 17. *Solomon Koplowitz inherits the fortune of his parents. 1991 *Lion, Crashdown, Kartyl, Xeke, Blade, Rev Raptor, Shane, and Jack Khonns are born. *Zachary Virchaus is born on August 10 in the United States. *Dr. Saran graduates from college with a doctorate in Psychology. 1992 *Zyra, Zorikk, Andrew, Jason Helmutson, Apollo, Silver, Nick Lightning, Cobra, Farrar, Hyrode, and Keys are born. *Minerva Fabello is born on February 6 in LEGO Town. *Rix Winters is born on June 12 in Nimbus Station. *David Norman attends Cambridge University to study science and technology. *Sarah Bishop is hospitalized following a car accident. Her affair with Pierce unintentionally impregnates her and causes her to give birth to Kate. *Gahiji Thutmose takes interest in Egyptology and his heritage. He draws the attention of Professor Kilroy, who becomes his mentor. Gahiji begins an apprenticeship and studies under the professor's guidance but still maintains his life in the gang. 1993 *Gojira, Louis "Dryptosaurus", James Beatles, Evan Gildow, Blazer, Jordan, Algernon, Jax, Vex, Alex Tage, 393, Pickles, and Cookieo are born.The listed ages of Evan Gildow, Blazer, Jordan, Algernon, Jax, Vex, Alex Tage, 393, Pickles, and Cookieo are underage for the Dino Attack Team. This timeline changes their ages to 17 in order to be a little more realistic. 1996 *Isaac Fabello is murdered in a convenience store in Spring 1996, causing Athena Fabello to fall into a depression. *A5T3R-01D is manufactured by the Builder Droid industry. A5T3R-01D, nicknamed "Aster Oid", works with the Exploriens mining on the Magma Moon. *Dr. Cyber invents the Hypno Disk and uses it to travel through time with the Time Cruisers. *During their senior year of high school, Peter Abody finally admits his true feelings towards Shannon Grimton while she is already in a relationship with someone else. This incident ultimately leaves Shannon heartbroken and bitter. Peter and Shannon graduate from high school and go separate ways. 1997 *The Skeleton Pirate War breaks out. After a year of combat and strife, the Pirates, Imperials, and Islanders emerge victorious over the Skeleton Pirates led by Bonestrapp Bill. *With the help of Professor Kilroy, Gahiji Thutmose leaves his gang life behind him and becomes a full time archeologist for the Cairo museum. *Alpha Draconis's UFOs invade the Magma Moon. Aster Oid dresses up in a UFO uniform, infiltrates a UFO outpost, and destroys it, earning the Builder Droid recognition among the Exploriens. *The Time Twisters steal Hypno Disks and use them to travel through time. During one trip, they travel back in time, recruit Lord Vladek, and bring him back to the present day. The Time Twisters are ultimately stopped by the Time Cruisers and RoboForce, and the LEGOLAND government puts a ban on Hypno Disks to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands once again. 1999 *Greybeard, Aster Oid, Sir Robert Batrick, and King Joseph Race participate in the LEGO Racing Championship. *ShadowTech is founded in secret by Katerina Schattenberg in response to word from Nimbus System.Date subject to change. *Solomon Koplowitz joins Nexus Force as a Sentinel. 2000s 2000 *Evil Ogel initiates his plans to take over the world. *The L.A. is soundly defeated by Ogel's forces. Libo and Ujun, the last surviving members, go into hiding. Libo advocates for the founding of Alpha Team to combat Evil Ogel. *Evil Ogel convinces his brother, George Ogel, to join him as "General Evil". *Zachary Abody is fired by the scientific research company that he worked for. He joins Alpha Team under the codename "Frozeen". *Peter Abody joins the Rock Raiders under the nickname "Drill". He becomes friends with Sam Throramebi and is taught by Dr. David Miner. *Aster Oid begins working with the Rock Raiders. *Ronald Alexander joins Alpha Team as "Dr. Rex". *Libo infiltrates Ogel's bases while disguised as "Little Bot". Libo meets and teams up with a rebellious Ice Drone, nicknamed "Rebel Drone". *Dr. Rex and Frozeen are teamed up to steal documents regarding mutations of dinosaurs from an Ogel outpost. General Evil fails to stop them, and Dr. Rex causes the outpost to self-destruction with General Evil still inside. Evil Ogel invents the G.E. Body to keep General Evil alive. General Evil vows revenge upon Frozeen, believing him to be responsible, and begins to terrorize the Alpha Team agent. *David Norman receives a PhD in science. *Laxus goes into junior roles at Aero Tube manufacturing plants before rising to the role of Lead Tube Designer. 2001 *During the Brickster's break-out, three Brickster-Bots assigned to Adventurers' Island amuse themselves by riding the mine carts. *Sam Race participates in the Galactic Racing Championship. *Magma is enlisted in the Alpha Team. *S-71 is turned into a Worker Drone. *Dr. Rex retires from Alpha Team and joins Paradox. *Mathew Cyrista founds UlTech Industries.According to the wiki articles for Dr. Cyborg and UlTech, UlTech Industries was founded in 2001. Although a recent IC post suggests that UlTech was founded in 2003, Dr. Cyborg makes it clear that it was founded before the assassination of Uærlig Sindstorme in 2002, making it likely that this is a simple error. *After the first contact between Minifigs and Martians, Laxus begins communicating with Minifig engineers to bring Aero Tube technology to LEGO Planet. 2002 *Kotua and Frozeen work with the Alpha Team during Mission Deep Sea. Frozeen mysteriously disappears during one mission. *Rex, the eldest hatchling of the alpha male and female T-Rexes of Adventurers' Island, is born. Shortly afterward, his siblings, including Chompy, hatch. *Uærlig Sindstorme of Mindstorms, Inc. hires a team of made up of seven men, all presumably mercenaries and criminals, among them Schiess and Montoya, to perform a heist on Dacta Corporation. Edward Korrupte of Dacta Corporation hires Silencia Venomosa to infiltrate Mindstorms, Inc. Silencia Venomosa foils the heist by killing five of the men and almost killing the remaining two before assassinating Uærlig Sindstorme. *After trying to get revenge upon Dacta Corporation, Montoya goes into hiding, while Schiess travels into space to look for off-planet jobs. *Walter Breen of Brick League United hires Silencia Venomosa to assassinate Edward Korrupte, believing that it is in Brick League United's best interest to keep Dacta Corporation's power in check. Silencia Venomosa finishes the job in one of her most infamous assassinations of all time. *While Mindstorms, Inc. and Dacta Corporation suffer to recover from the assassinations of their leaders, UlTech Industries rises to the top of the market. *''Island Xtreme Stunts'' is filmed on LEGO Island, causing Zachary Virchaus to develop an interest in filmmaking. 2003 *Mort joins Alpha Team. *Drill returns to LEGO Planet upon learning about Frozeen's disappearance. He vows revenge upon Evil Ogel and plans to join Alpha Team. *Sam Throramebi participates on a minor refueling mission with the Rock Raiders, only to end up stranded on Aqua Magna. Dr. Miner is killed by rogue Rock Raiders Radium and Bob before the team finishes repairing the LMS Explorer.The events of Two Worlds are only semi-canon in the Dino Attack RPG timeline and may be subject to change. *Walter Breen steps down from his position as administrator of Brick League United and runs for office as mayor of World City. In the mayoral election, Walter Breen wins by a landslide, although his competitors claim that he rigged the vote. 2004 *Benjamin Shiller enlists in the LEGOLAND military in early spring, but is kicked out of training for alleged insubordination in May. Unwilling to return home, Shiller begins a cross-country trip with David O'Neal. *Little Bot and Rebel Drone are transferred to Ogel's Mountain Fortress as Evil Ogel launches his plan to freeze time itself. *Peter Abody, Dan Harra, and Kevin Kabrinsky join Alpha Team during Mission Deep Freeze as agents Frozeen, Databoard, and Knuckles, respectively. Lion also joins the Alpha Team. *Magma, Shark, and Sting remain in the Sargasso Seas to neutralize any of Ogel's resurgent underwater forces. After Ogel's Mountain Fortress is discovered in Antarctica, they join the rest of the team in stopping Ogel's forces. *Evil Ogel's Ice Drone army invades Adventurers' Island. Alpha Team saves the day, and Frozeen is rewarded with guardianship of Chompy. However, the alpha male T-Rex of Adventurers' Island perishes in battle against a Scorpion Orb Launcher. *Kotua battles a villain known as Dr. Voltage. After the mad scientist perishes in battle, Kotua assumes control of Dr. Voltage's airship, the Voltage, and his army of Robo-Blades. *Frozeen discovers his true heritage and assumes control of the Ogelis Asteroid Brickster-Bots, which are redesigned into FMB-Bots. Frozeen assembles his own custom FMB-Bot, PBB. *Evil Ogel and General Evil design the Silver Scorpion to be General Evil's personal vehicle. Little Bot and Rebel Drone make plans to smuggle the Silver Scorpion out of Ogel's Mountain Fortress. *Frozeen and General Evil meet and become arch-nemeses. During one encounter, Frozeen is badly wounded but is saved by Libo, who places Frozeen in a G.E. Body. *Little Bot and Rebel Drone attempt to smuggle the Silver Scorpion but are caught by Super Ice Drones. They team up with Frozeen, PBB, Chompy, and Ice and officially begin working with the Alpha Team. *Kotua falls under Ogel's mind control and unleashes Chaos for the first time. After coming back to his senses, Kotua teams up with Databoard to contain the water monster once again. *Athena Fabello suffers a breakdown which ends in the accidental murder of Tod Fabello. She is committed to Napoleon XIV Mental Institution. 2005 *Benton "2B" and Sam "Sucker" Kabrinsky, along with their friend Chris "Crooks" and their cousin Rob "Rookie" Kabrinsky, join the Alpha Team. *Zachary Virchaus travels LEGO Planet. *Alpha Team frees S-71 from Evil Ogel's mind-control. *Katerina Schattenberg's minifig body dies. Her incorporeal consciousness is transferred into the synthetic minifig "Kat". *Solomon Koplowitz leaves the Sentinels and joins Paradox to get closer to Dr. Rex. *Sam Race participates in the Tiny Turbos Championship but drops out. A meeting is arranged by Rocket Racer between King Joseph Race and Sam Race, who discover that they are long-lost father and son. 2006 *Zachary Virchaus returns to LEGO Island. *Ernesto Fabello visits Athena Fabello in Napoleon XIV Mental Institution. *Web joins the Alpha Team. 2007 *OGEL Robotics, Inc. commissions various villains across the LEGO Universe to design new Brickster-Bots. Evil Ogel's drones design the Brickspider Bot v1.0. When the Brickspider Bot becomes too intelligent and malicious, Evil Ogel and General Evil agree to destroy the prototype, but it escapes and takes refuge in the Goo Caverns. The Brickspider Bot prototype is eventually adapted by OGEL Robotics, Inc. into the Brickster-Bot Spider. *On LEGO Island, the Brickster breaks out of jail, steals the Power Brick, and splits it into multiple pieces. His Brickster-Bot army captures most of LEGO Island's population and holds them prisoner across the globe. Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, Bill Ding, Enter (or Return?), and the Infomaniac team up to reassemble the Power Brick, rescue the rest of the LEGO Island citizens, and recapture the Brickster. *Matthew Vherestorm abruptly disappears, having never been caught by Kareem Nazareno or Holly Vinyaya. *David Norman is selected to join the Alpha Team. *Blaire Darkling joins the Paradox faction of Nexus Force. *When the Crystalien Conflict begins, Riegel orders the evacuation of Martian cities near the battlegrounds. Laxus and a few other Martians stay behind to act as advisers and defenders of the Astro miners. *Gahiji Thutmose is blackmailed by his reemerged mother to steal artifacts from the museum. During the theft, he is caught by Professor Kilroy and discreetly fired. Gahiji then returns to his mother empty handed on New Year's Eve and threatens to kill her if she releases the information about his past. Claudia submits. 2008 *After Walter Breen's term as World City mayor ends, Walter Breen leaves LEGO Planet and travels to Nimbus System, where he joins Paradox. *Gahiji reverts back to his lawlessness and becomes a drifter. He takes on the name "Dust" and dedicates the rest of his life to finding the temple of Hotep III. *Dr. Inferno initiates his plan to take over the world. Evil Ogel is angered by this, causing the two villains to become rivals. *The Agents Defense Organization is founded to replace the Alpha Team and defeat Dr. Inferno. Inter-agency disputes arise between the two organizations. *Zenna and Duke join the Alpha Team. *S-71 is once again turned into a Space Drone by Evil Ogel. *Loop acts as a mole in Ogel's army. *During an invasion of the Goo Caverns, Dr. Inferno meets and allies with the Brickspider Bot v1.0. *While working with Alpha Team, Mort suffers an injury that leaves him with a limp. *Rebel Drone is killed, and Frozeen goes into hiding, assuming the identity of The Phantom. *Randal Tennoly's mine is shut down following seismic activities, leading to him joining the Power Miners. *Frank Einstein is assigned by Albert Overbuild and Vanda Darkflame to join Paradox and keep tabs on Dr. Rex. He adopts the identity of Wallace Bishop in order to accomplish this task. *David Norman is granted leave from Alpha Team to return to Cambridge to study for his Professor's Certificate. 2009 *The Black Hole Gang is founded and stirs up trouble in Sector 6, forcing Space Police including Holly Vinyaya to step in. *John Michael Dorian starts working as a medical doctor at Sacred Heart. *Dr. Rex and several other Paradox scientists create the Maelstrom Crystal on Crux Prime. *XERRD is founded by Dr. Rex and leaves Nimbus System, establishing headquarters in the arctic region of LEGO Planet. XERRD unintentionally creates the Maelstrom Temple by bringing the Maelstrom Crystal into a Temple of Creation on Adventurers' Island. XERRD has dealings with UlTech Industries and Alpha Team, and Dr. Rex rediscovers the stolen formula regarding mutated dinosaurs in his old Alpha Team files. *Cranky and Kiddy are dropped off on Adventurers' Island by two men wearing red and green shirts. The primates find the three minecart-riding Brickster-Bots and pursue them across the island. 2010s 2010 *Dr. Rex injects himself with a mixture of anti-aging serum and Maelstrom energy, poisoning his body in the process. Baron Typhonus, the Darkitect and mastermind of the Maelstrom, influences Dr. Rex and the rest of XERRD to create the Dino Attack. *Blacktron begins to initiate plans for an attempted revival. *Silencia Venomosa meets with Roger Remous, who eventually succeeds convincing her to retire. *John Michael Dorian becomes friends with Marco Martinet. *Snake becomes involved with a bank robbery, which goes horribly wrong, and he is caught by the police. *The Rock Raiders go on a mining mission to Pluto. *Johnny Thunder, Ann Droid, and Basil the Bat Lord leave the LEGO Planet and travel to the Nimbus System to join the Nexus Force. *A number of villains, hunters, and mercenaries are approached by Walter Breen, who convinces them to ally with XERRD in exchange for guaranteed protection from the upcoming Dino Attack. Dr. Inferno, Willa the Witch, and Señor Palomar are among the villains who ally with XERRD. *Charlie "Hertz" Schultz is blackmailed by Blacktron into decoding a message entailing XERRD's plans for the Dino Attack. *Dr. Rex practices Ogel's mutation formula on four dinosaurs captured from Dinosaur Island and Adventurers' Island, including Rex. Dissatisfied with the results, he puts them into stasis, and XERRD reengineers the mutation formula to include Maelstrom energies. *The Dino Attack begins in April. Mutant Dinosaurs are unleashed across the LEGO Planet. While Alpha Team relocates much of Minifig civilization to refugee facilities in Antarctica, the D.I.N.O. Attack is founded to combat the Mutant Dinos. Notes